En toute discrétion
by Caskett Hopeful
Summary: suite de "Paris je t'aime", Booth et Bones essayent de garder leur relation secrète mais quelqu'un leur en veut ...
1. Chapter 1

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils prirent tout leur temps pour se préparer et décidèrent de profiter de leurs derniers jours de vacances. Après tout, ils étaient partis pour une semaine de vacances et ils étaient rentrés à Washington le jeudi, il leur restait donc un week-end complet de liberté. Il passèrent toute la matinée dans l'appartement de Temperance et décidèrent, après leur repas du midi, d'aller faire un petit tour dans un parc pas loin de là. Alors qu'ils mangeaient une glace sur un banc, Temperance était dans ses pensés et Booth le remarqua.

Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Brennan : Hein … euh … rien pourquoi ?

Booth : Je sais pas, tu n'as pas l'air d'être avec moi

Brennan : Si si, ne t'inquiète pas… je me disais juste que se serait peut-être mieux si on ne disait rien aux autres

Booth : A propos de quoi ?

Brennan : ben de nous !!

Booth : Pourquoi, tu as honte de moi ?

Brennan (en lui prenant la main) : Mais non. (en l'embrassant) Je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte de toi

Booth : J'espère bien !! Je peux savoir la raison de cette décision soudaine ?

Brennan : je sais pas trop, j'ai réfléchi et …

Booth : C'est pas vrai !!!

Brennan : Quoi ?

Booth : Tu as réfléchi !!!!!

Brennan (en le tapant sur le bras) : C'est pas gentil de te moquer !! Nan mais … blague à part. Je pense que si Cullen et Camille viennent à savoir qu'on est ensemble, ils pourraient nous séparer et je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à travailler avec un agent ennuyeux et qui ne comprend rien à ce que je raconte.

Booth (en posant une main sur le genou de Temperance) : Wow, quelle tirade !!…eh eh eh attends un peu : les agents du FBI sont ennuyeux ?

Brennan : Oui

Booth : Merci c'est sympa

Brennan : Mais pas toi … toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Booth (en riant) : C'est ça !! Essaye de te rattraper !!

Ils restèrent ainsi sur leur banc pendant un bon moment et décidèrent ensuite d'aller chez Booth. Le reste de leur week-end en amoureux se passa parfaitement bien. Le lundi matin, alors qu'ils étaient encore couchés, le téléphone de Temperance sonna, elle décrocha.

Brennan (d'une voix endormie) : Allo ?

????: Brennan ? C'est Angela !

Brennan : Ah salut …

Angela : Ca va ?

Brennan : Oui pourquoi ?

Angela : Ben il est 9h00 alors je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Brennan (criant, ce qui réveilla Booth) : QUOI !!!!

Angela : Nan mais c'est pas grave, de toute manière Camille est pas encore arrivée mais bon … faudrait pas que tu traines quand même. En plus j'ai une surprise pour toi !!

Brennan : C'est quoi ?

Angela (avant de raccrocher) : c'est une surprise !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se préparèrent en quatrième vitesse et environ une demi heure plus tard, ils entraient au Jefferson. Temperance fonça dans son bureau pour se changer pendant que Booth rejoignait le reste de l'équipe sur la plateforme

Booth : Salut les fouines !!!

Angela : Bonjour Booth ! Alors ces vacances, c'était comment ?

Booth : Touristique !

Temperance arriva sur la plateforme à ce moment précis, ce qui évita à Booth d'avoir à répondre aux questions d'une Angela de plus en plus curieuse

Brennan : Bonjour tout le monde !!

Angela : Et ben dis donc, ça te réussi de prendre des vacances !

Brennan : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

A ce moment précis Camille entra dans le labo

Cam : Désolé de vous déranger pendant que vous racontez vos vacances mais on a plus urgent à faire, on vient de retrouver un corps prés du terrain de jeu du parc White Hill

Booth (en entrainant Bones avec lui) : C'est reparti !

Une fois dans la voiture, ils eurent tous deux la même réflexion : ils avaient échapper de justesse à la curiosité maladive d'Angela

Brennan : Tu te rends compte, si un jour on se fait avoir …

Booth : Ne t'inquiètes pas, si on fait notre travail aussi bien qu'avant ils n'auront rien à dire, ou du moins ils ne pourront pas nous reprocher notre manque de professionnalisme … et puis tant pis si ils le découvre, on pourra vivre au grand jour…

Brennan (énervée) : si ça te dérange tant que ça on peut leur dire

Booth (essayant de la rassurer) : mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je trouve ça marrant de se cacher pour le moment mais ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Ce que je veux que tu comprenne c'est que je m'en fiche moi si ils le savent ou pas mais comme je sais que c'est important pour toi, tu fais comme tu veux et quand tu aura décidé qu'il est temps de leur dire tu pourra compter sur mon approbation.

Brennan (s'approchant de lui pour l'embrasser) : Wow, tu es tellement sexy quand tu m'explique des choses

Booth : Euh … je n'ais rien contre un petit bisou Tempe, mais là tu vois je conduis et j'ai un peu besoin de voir la route pour essayer d'aller droit.

Temperance se rassit sur son siège et commença à bouder

Brennan : Comme tu veux.

Tout à coup, Booth arrêta la voiture. Ils étaient arrivés près du parc mais le corps se trouvait de l'autre côté, près du plan d'eau et des jeux, de ce côté ci il n'y avait que des arbres et un sentier de randonnée. Booth sorti de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte à Temperance, elle descendit mais elle ne voyait pas du tout où Booth voulait en venir.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce n'est pas là …

Booth : Je sais.

Sur ce, il la prit par la main et l'entraina à l'orée des arbres. Il commença alors à l'embrasser passionnément. Temperance ne s'en plaignit pas mais elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait

Booth(en continuant à l'embrasser) : il ne faut pas jouer avec mes sentiments comme ça … c'est pas gentil !!!

Brennan : je vois …

Après environ dix minutes de baisers et de caresses, Tempe se dégagea un peu de Booth qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille

Brennan (frémissant sous les caresses persistantes de Booth) : Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure ?

Booth (en continuant à l'embrasser) : pas vraiment non …

Brennan : « ils ne pourront pas nous reprocher notre manque de professionnalisme »

Booth : et alors ??

Brennan : alors il serait peut-être temps d'y retourner

Booth : où ça ?

Brennan (en le repoussant gentiment et en rigolant) : au boulot !

Booth (souriant): Tu as le chic pour casser l'ambiance toi !!

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et firent le reste du voyage en silence. Au moment de descendre Booth attrapa la main de Temperance.

Booth (avec son sourire charmeur) : Prépares toi à ma vengeance, elle sera terrible !!

Brennan (en l'embrassant furtivement) : je n'en doute pas…

Ils descendirent donc de la voiture et rejoignirent Cam qui les attendait près de l'aire de jeu

Cam : Et bien, vous en avez mis du temps !!

Booth : C'est la faute de Bones.

Brennan : Quoi ??!

Booth : Si tu n'avais pas tenu à prendre ce « raccourci » on serait déjà là depuis longtemps !!

Cam : Bon, ce n'est pas trop le moment là ! On a autre chose à faire vous ne croyez pas ?

Brennan : Vous avez raison, où est le corps ?

Cam : Suivez moi, mais préparez vous à recevoir un choc, ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir…


	3. Chapter 3

En effet, ce n'était pas beau à voir !! Le corps reposait dans une marre de boue.

Brennan : Comment on a découvert le corps ?

Cam : Il y a des travaux ici pour agrandir un peu l'aire de jeu et c'est l'ouvrier qui est là bas qui a prévenu la police

Booth : Alors Bones, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Brennan : Sexe masculin, mort par strangulation et plusieurs coups portés à la tête. Il me faudra des examens plus approfondis pour savoir quel coup a été fatal.

Booth (prenant des notes) : OK, et pour l'âge ?

Brennan (soupirant) : je dirais entre 5 et 10 ans.

Temperance sentit Booth se raidir dans son dos. Il avait toujours plus de mal quand les enquêtes concernaient des enfants, surtout quand ils avaient à peu près l'âge de son fils Parker, mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Elle se retourna et le regarda.

Brennan : Ca va ?

Booth : ouai ouai … bon on remballe tout et on rentre à l'Institut ?

Cam : C'est le plan.

Ils mirent près de 15 minutes à tout ranger et prirent ensuite le chemin du labo. Une fois arrivés, le corps fut amené en salle d'autopsie par Camille et Bones se dirigea vers son bureau, suivie par Booth. Celui-ci s'écroula dans le sofa et resta là sans rien dire.

Brennan (en s'asseyant à côté de lui) : Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Booth : Oui oui, c'est juste que ce petit corps me fait à Parker … (les larmes aux yeux) je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je le perdais.

Brennan (le prenant dans ses bras) : je comprends, je sais ce que c'est que de se retrouver seul.

Après une petite minute de déprime collective, ils se ressaisirent et décidèrent d'aller rejoindre les autres sur la passerelle.

Brennan (en sortant de son bureau) : concentre toi sur les détails et pas sur la personne, c'est moins éprouvant.

Booth : OK, merci du conseil.

Une fois arrivé sur la plateforme.

Brennan : Alors Zack, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Zack : Sexe masculin, entre 5 et 10 ans, le coup fatal a été porté à la tête. Le meurtrier avait sûrement planifié de l'étrangler mais a changé d'avis à la dernière minute…

Booth : Vous n'allez quand même pas nous dire que le tueur a eu pitié et a décider de l'achever plus « gentiment »

En entendant la réflexion de Booth, Temperance décida de se rapprocher de lui (ni vu ni connu évidemment) pour essayer de le calmer

Zack : Je veux juste dire que …

Brennan : c'est bon Zach, on a compris !

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers elle, ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre.

Angela : Tu es sûre que ça va ma chérie ?

Brennan : Oui oui. C'est juste que c'est déjà assez horrible comme ça sans qu'on ai besoin de tout répéter deux fois. (en se tournant vers Zack) Désolé.

Zack : Ce n'est rien Docteur Brennan

Hodgins : Bon allez, je suppose que tout le monde est pareillement touché par l'âge de la victime de cette affaire.

Personne ne répondit

Hodgins : Je propose donc qu'on se mette à fond sur cette enquête pour lui rendre justice au plus vite et qu'on puisse passer à autre chose.

Cam : Tout à fait d'accord ! Allez, tout le monde au boulot !

Jack pris les vêtements de la victime et se dirigea vers son microscope, Angela emmena le crane avec elle pour pouvoir trouver l'identité de la victime, Zack commença a nettoyer les os, Camille alla faire de la paperasse dans son bureau et Booth et Bones allèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Après une pause déjeuné bien méritée, petit briefing dans le « salon » de la passerelle.

Cam : Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? Jack ?

Hodgins : Mort depuis environ une semaine mais à cause des fortes pluies et des travaux dans le secteur le corps s'est décomposé un peu plus vite que la normale.

Booth se raidit en entendant ceci. Bones, qui était assise à côté de lui dans un des canapés lui pris discrètement la main et la cacha dans son dos.

Cam : Et toi Zack ?

Zack : Je confirme que c'est le coup à la tête qui a été fatal. Pour le reste il me faut encore un peu de temps.

Cam : OK. (se tournant vers Brennan et Booth) Et vous ?

Booth : On a étudié la déposition du maître d'œuvre du chantier du parc et il n'y a rien d'anormal. On doit retourner sur les lieux dans la soirée pour rencontrer les ouvriers.

Brennan : Et toi Angela ?

Angela : Je pourrais vous donner un portrait dans une ou deux heures.

Tout le monde reparti donc à ses occupations. Alors qu'elle repartait vers son bureau, Temperance fut interpelée par Angela.

Angela : Brennan !!

Brennan : Quoi ?  
Angela : Viens avec moi

Brennan : Pourquoi ?

Angela : C'est ma surprise !!


	4. Chapter 4

Angela emmena Temperance dans son bureau … où il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Angela : Temperance, je te présente Josh, un de mes amis. Je t'ai souvent parler de lui tu te souviens ?

Brennan (qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait) : euh … non

Josh : …et en plus elle a de l'humour …

A ce moment précis, Booth arriva

Booth (en entrant) : Bones on a un …. (à Josh) bonjour monsieur. (se retournant vers Temperance) Tu viens, on doit aller voir les ouvriers du parc.

Brennan (trop contente de pouvoir se tirer de cette situation) : Je prends mes affaires et j'arrive

Booth : elles sont déjà dans la voiture … tes affaires

Brennan : Super bon ben on y va alors ! au revoir euh … Josh.

Sur ce ils laissèrent Angéla et Josh dans le bureau.

Angela : Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est pas très à l'aise avec les gens qu'elle ne connaît pas au début mais c'est une fille super …. Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre

Josh (tout souriant) : je n'en doute pas.

Au même moment dans la voiture de Booth.

Booth : C'est qui ce Josh ?

Brennan : J'en sais rien, un ami à Angela je crois

Booth : Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Brennan : Je sais pas trop, Ange m'a dit qu'elle allait me donner ma surprise et …

Booth : Et c'était lui ?!

Brennan : Je comprend plus rien

Booth (un peu énervé) : Moi je comprends très bien, Angela veut te caser avec ce type !

Brennan : Mais non …

Booth : Tu verras … j'ai toujours raison !

L'entretient avec les ouvriers du parc se déroula assez rapidement : aucun d'eux n'avait rien vu de spécial dans les alentours. Puisqu'il était encore tôt, Temperance et Seeley décidèrent de se balader un peu dans le parc avant de retourner à l'institut. Alors qu'ils étaient assis près de l'étang, le téléphone de Temperance sonna, elle le sorti de sa poche et n'eut pas le temps de décrocher que Booth le lui avait déjà pris des mains et l'éteignait.

Brennan (étonnée) : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Booth : Je veux être tranquille avant de retourner au boulot., ne pas gâcher ce beau moment où on est seuls, pour une fois.

Brennan : Mais si c'est important ?

Booth (en l'embrassant) : ils rappelleront.

Temperance se lova dans les bras de Booth et ils restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demie heure avant de se décider à retourner au labo.

Quand ils y entrèrent, ils furent tout de suite interpelé par Camille qui les conduisit immédiatement dans le bureau d'Angela.

Cam : on a enfin une identité pour la victime du parc. Angela ?

Celle-ci alluma aussitôt l'angelator et un petit garçon d'environ 7 ans y apparu !

Angela : Il s'agit de Ian Evans, habitant à Washington DC à environ dix minutes en voiture du parc où il a été découvert.

Cam : Bon, Zack vous me nettoyez le reste des os, Jack vous continuez avec vos insectes et votre poussière de je sais plus quoi, Docteur Brennan il faudrait que vous passiez à l'hôpital St Andrew récupérer le dossier médical de la victime et toi Booth et bien … tu fais ton bouleau du FBI.

Booth : Je sais ce que j'ai à faire Camille … et de toute manière je ne suis pas dans ton équipe donc tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! (il sort en claquant la porte)

Cam (à Brennan) : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Brennan : Je pense qu'il ne se contrôle pas vraiment en ce qui concerne cette enquête. Je vais le voir.

Elle le rattrapa rapidement et l'emmena vers son bureau

Brennan : Ca va pas ?

Booth : Si, pourquoi ?

Brennan : T'as vu comment t'as répondu à Camille !!

Booth : Je sais mais ça faisait trop longtemps que je rêvais de faire ça !! Tu peux pas savoir comment ça fait du bien !

Ils ressortirent du bureau de Temperance en riant, sous les regards interrogateurs du reste de l'équipe.

Après un après midi de travail bien chargé pour tout le monde, l'équipe se retrouva au Royal Diner. Temperance et Booth étaient assis à côté l'un de l'autre et tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Josh entre à son tour dans la salle.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pour me faire pardonner de mon manque de mises à jour, je vous en met deux aujourd'hui !!!_

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Angela : Tiens Josh … quelle bonne surprise

Booth (tout bas) : Tu parles d'une surprise…

Il se reçut un coup de coude dans le ventre de la part de Temperance

Angela : Tu viens t'asseoir avec nous ?

Josh : Je suis un peu gêné, je ne voudrais pas m'incruster

Booth (tout bas) : c'est trop tard !!

Josh s'installa donc avec eux, Angela cherchait par tous les moyens de le faire parler avec Temperance mais cette dernière ne faisait aucuns efforts. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée Camille partie, suivis de Zack.

Brennan : Bon je crois que je vais y allé aussi, on a une longue journée de boulot demain… (à Booth) Tu me ramènes ?

Booth : OK. Bon ben à demain tout le monde !

Ils sortirent du diner et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Booth quand Angela vint les rejoindre en courant.

Angela : Temp !

Brennan (se retournant et lâchant la main de Booth rapidement) Quoi ?!

Angela : Josh se propose de te ramener, si Booth veut rester

Booth : Nan nan ça ira, j'allais partir de toute façon.

Angela : ok…bon ben à demain alors

Brennan : C'est ça, à demain !

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à chez Temperance, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais Booth n'arrêtait pas de lancer des pics à propos de Josh.

Brennan : Mais tu vas arrêter oui !

Booth : Quoi ??

Brennan : On pourrait presque croire que tu es jaloux …

Booth : N'importe quoi !

Brennan : mais bien sûr !!

Ils arrivèrent chez Temperance.

Brennan : Tu montes ?

Booth (faisant la moue) … Je sais pas…

Brennan (en l'embrassant) : Allez, arrête de bouder et viens avec moi !

Temperance eut à peine le temps de fermer sa porte qu'elle se sentit portée.

Brennan : Seeley, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Booth (commençant à l'embrasser passionnément) : Je prends ma revanche !!

Brennan (riant) : Et ben il était temps !!

Après une nuit de folie, nos deux tourtereaux eurent beaucoup de mal à quitter leur nid douillet pour aller travailler.

Booth : Tu es sûr qu'on est obligé d'y aller ?

Brennan (riant): Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta maman de te faire un mot d'absence.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient ensembles à l'institut, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Brennan où ils découvrirent … Josh

Booth (murmurant) : c'est pas vrai, encore lui, il compte te lâcher un jour ou pas ?

Brennan : J'espère !! (à Josh) Bonjour, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Josh (qui n'avait pas prévu la présence de Booth) : Bonjour … et bien … euh … je voulais vous inviter à déjeuner ce midi…

Booth (le coupant) : Ah je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible parce qu'aujourd'hui on doit retrouver les parents d'une de nos victimes et comme on ne sait pas du tout où ils sont … ça risque de prendre un certain moment

Josh (ignorant les paroles de Booth) Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

Brennan : Ah je suis désolé mais ça ne va pas être possible parce qu'aujourd'hui on doit retrouver les parents d'une de nos victimes et comme on ne sait pas du tout où ils sont … ça risque de prendre un certain moment

Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la réflexion de SA Bones.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Alors? Vous avez trouvez ça comment?_


	6. Chapter 6

En sortant, ils croisèrent Angela et lui jetèrent des regards noirs. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient arrivés : une petite maison avec un jardin clôturé par une petite barrière blanche. C'est là que vivait le père de Ian Evans.

Booth se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêtait à frappé quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement.

Homme : Vous êtes de la police ?

Booth : Euh … oui, je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI et voici ma partenaire, le docteur Temperance Brennan…

Homme (le coupant) : oui oui, vous avez retrouvé mon fils ??

Booth : Oui, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là

Homme (pleurant) Oh non, il n'est pas … ne me dite pas qu'il est …

Brennan : Nous sommes profondément désolés monsieur.

Homme : Merci. Excusez moi on peu allé dans le salon.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le fond de la petite maison. En passant dans les couloirs, Temperance ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait des photos partout, mais pas des photos du petit garçon.

Homme (ayant remarqué les observations de Bones) : C'est ma femme, elle nous a quitté il y a deux mois …accident de voiture … je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il faudrait que j'enlève ces photos, ça atténuerait sûrement mon chagrin, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre.

Brennan : Je comprends.

Booth (gêné) : Je suis désolé mais je dois vous poser quelques questions à propos de votre fils

Homme : Allez-y

Booth : Vous avez rapporté la disparition de votre fils il y a un mois. Dans quelles circonstances a-t-il disparus ?

Homme : Et bien, je devais aller le rechercher au Parc près de son école, il y allait souvent avec ses copains après l'école. Je suis arrivé un peu plus tard que d'habitude et il n'était plus là. J'ai tout de suite fait le tour du parc, puis je suis allé voir chez quasiment tous ses camarades mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis la fin de l'école, alors je suis allé voir au poste de police.

Booth : Ca m'embête de vous demander ça mais comment votre fils a-t-il réagi à la mort de sa mère ?

Homme : Au début, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait mais peu de jour avant … avant sa disparition il a eu une crise et j'ai du l'emmener à l'hôpital St Andrew. Les médecins m'ont dit que c'était une réaction normale pour le choc qu'il venait de recevoir.

Booth : Je vous remercie monsieur Evans, on ne va pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la voiture de Booth, Bones ne put s'empêcher de faire une petite réflexion.

Brennan : Il avait l'air bizarre

Booth : Qui ça ?

Brennan : Le père de la victime

Booth : C'est normal … on venait de lui annoncer la mort de son fils

Brennan : oui je sais mais même, il y avait un truc qui clochait chez lui. Tu as vu, il n'y avait que des photos de sa femme et pas une seule de son fils.

Booth : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre mais bon, il ne voulait peut-être pas penser au pire tout de suite.

Brennan : Oui, tu as sans doute raison. Ca te dérange de faire un petit crochet par le parc avant de rentrer à l'institut ?

Booth : Pas du tout. Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire.

Brennan : J'aimerai bien aller revoir l'endroit où on l'a retrouvé

Booth : OK (souriant) Et après ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas un peu morbide.

Cette réplique lui valut une petite tape sur le bras.

Alors qu'ils se garaient près des bandes de sécurité et qu'ils sortaient de la voiture, une femme portant un enfant dans ses bras les accosta.

Femme : S'il vous plait ?

Brennan : Oui

Femme : Vous êtes de la police ?

Booth : FBI

Femme : Je … je pense savoir de qui il s'agit … je veux dire … le corps qui a été retrouvé

Booth : Merci madame mais nous avons déjà retrouvé son identité

Femme : Est-ce qu'il s'agit de Ian ? Ian Evans

Booth : En effet, c'est lui. Puis-je vous demander comment vous le savez ?

Femme : Mon fils venait souvent jouer ici. Depuis que j'ai eu le petit (elle regarda l'enfant qu'elle avait dans les bras) il venait beaucoup moins souvent mais une fois il a vu Ian se disputer assez violemment avec son père et …

Brennan : Et …

Femme : et bien … dans le coin tout le monde sait que le père ne va plus très bien depuis la mort de sa femme et comme mon fils m'a dit que Ian n'était pas revenu à l'école plusieurs jours après … Sur le moment je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement mais depuis que j'ai entendu qu'on avait retrouvé un corps …

Booth : Je comprends, merci pour vos renseignements madame.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Booth décrocha son téléphone.

Booth : Oui, c'est Booth, il faudrait envoyer une équipe appréhender Thomas Evans chez lui, c'est le père de la victime du parc. Vous me le placer en garde à vue, je l'interrogerais cet après-midi.

FBI : OK pas de problème !

Booth raccrocha, se tourna vers Bones et rencontra un regard interrogateur.

Booth : Quoi ?

Brennan : et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Booth : On va manger !!

Brennan (riant) : Mais tu passes ton temps à vouloir manger !!

Booth (sourire charmeur) : Non je pense aussi à d'autres choses mais elles me demandent de l'énergie, il faut donc que je mange pour être en forme !!

Brennan : hum hum…

Il l'entraina par la taille. Ils allèrent à la petite superette du quartier, prirent des sandwiches et décidèrent d'aller piqueniquer dans le parc. Comme par hasard, Booth avait un plaid dans le coffre de sa voiture (il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait là …), ils allèrent donc manger sous un arbre.

Après un repas plutôt mouvementé (baisers, caresse et chatouilles), ils décidèrent de se détendre un moment avant de retourner au FBI. Ils s'allongèrent donc sur la couverture, Brennan dans les bras de Booth, pour profiter un peu du soleil avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la sombre salle d'interrogatoire. Alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, content de leur situation, ils sentirent une ombre passer et rester au dessus d'eux. Ils ouvrirent les yeux exactement au même moment et là …

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Alors? A votre avis qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

_Dites moi tout !!_


	7. Chapter 7

… Josh !!

Booth : Nan mais c'est pas vrai !! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là encore

Josh : Je me promenais quand j'ai aperçu le docteur Brennan

Booth : Et alors ?

Josh : Je me demandais si …

Booth (de plus en plus menaçant) : si quoi ? Si elle voulait pas prendre un verre avec vous ?

Josh : Exactement !

Booth : Nan mais c'est pas possible, vous le faîtes exprès ou pas ?

Josh : De quoi ?

Brennan (à Booth) : nan mais laisse tomber… (à Josh) Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas libre.

Josh : Mais Angela m'avait dit que …

Booth : Et bien elle s'est trompé !! Maintenant si vous pouviez nous laisser…

Josh : C'est bon j'ai compris …

Booth : Et ben c'est pas trop tôt !!

Josh partit et Booth se réinstala près de Temperance.

Booth (énervé) : Bon ben maintenant à cause de ce ***, on va devoir y retourné. Pff, il m'a bousillé mon après midi !

Brennan : A ce point là ?

Booth : Je pense que pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre il me faudrait un petit bisou …

Brennan : Ah bon, tu crois ?

Booth (en se retournant vers elle) : J'en suis sûr…

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient au FBI. Alors que Booth se rendait dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Bones alla dans la petite salle annexe qui lui permettrait d'assister à la scène derrière une vitre sans tein.

Booth : Monsieur Evans …

Homme : Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici ?

Booth : J'ai juste besoin de quelques petites explications supplémentaires. Une personne nous a rapporté une dispute assez violente entre vous et votre fils dans le parc où nous avons retrouver son corps… peu de temps avant sa disparition…

Homme : Vous avez des enfants agent Booth ?

Booth : Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. D'après le dossier médical de votre fils que le Docteur Brennan a récupéré à l'hôpital St Andrew, votre fils a subit plusieurs coups assez violent ces derniers temps…

Homme : Mais vous ne comprenez pas !! Il était avec ma femme dans la voiture lorsqu'elle a eut son accident, il a même été hospitalisé pendant trois jour pour plusieurs fractures.

Booth : Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?? On aurait gagné du temps !

Homme : Je suis désolé, sur le moment je n'y ais pas pensé…

Booth : Il paraît également que vous souffrez d'un changement de comportement … plusieurs personnes vivant près de chez vous nous en ont fait la remarque.

Homme (se levant d'un bond et criant) : Vous réagiriez comment vous si votre femme se tuait dans un accident de voiture parce que votre fils faisait le pitre à l'arrière ???

Booth ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvait Bones

Booth : Vous tenez votre fils pour responsable de l'accident de votre femme ?

Homme : Non, bien sûr que non … vous me faîtes dire des choses atroces !!

A ce moment là il commença à hurler, à se lever et à tourner en rond de façon hystérique. Quand il remarqua qu'il ne pourrait plus rien en tirer, Booth sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et se rendit dans la salle annexe.

Brennan : Il est vraiment mal en point !

Booth : … ouai, je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir en tirer autre chose

Brennan : Je vois peut-être une solution

Booth (souriant) : Je suis tout ouïe

Brennan (un peu hésitante) : On pourrait peut-être … le mettre sous hypnose

Booth (très sceptique) : Tu crois que ça marcherait ?

Brennan : Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Je sais qu'Angela a essayé pour retrouver son mari, je peux lui demander si tu veux.

Booth (regardant par la vitre sans teins) : ouai … de toute manière on n'a plus rien à perdre.

Brennan : Tu me déposes à l'institut ?

Booth : Bien sûr, on y va !!

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient à destination. Booth se gara et Bones s'apprêtait à descendre quand elle remarqua qu'il ne bougeait pas.

Brennan : Tu ne viens pas ?

Booth (sourire charmeur) : Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi hein ??

Brennan : Ca va les chevilles ? Nan mais franchement tu ne viens pas ?

Booth : Non j'ai quelque chose à faire … mais je passerais te prendre vers 18h pour un dîner en amoureux, ça te dit ?

Brennan (en l'embrassant) : Bien sûr que ça me dit.


	8. Chapter 8

A l'institut, la première personne que Bones rencontra, ce fut Josh.

Brennan (pensée) : Nan mais c'est pas vrai !! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui encore ??! (à Josh qui s'approchait pour lui parler) : Désolé mais là je n'ai pas le temps !

Josh : Pourtant vous aviez bien le temps de piquer un petit roupillon dans les bras de Booth tout à l'heure !!

A ces mots, Bones l'attrapa par le bras et le traina littéralement dans son bureau. Après s'être assuré que la porte était bien fermée, elle se tourna vers Josh.

Brennan (très énervée) : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ??

Josh : Sortir avec vous !

Brennan : Bon euh … au moins c'est clair. Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas libre alors vous laissez tomber et vous allez vous trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! Ca vous va ? Tant mieux ! Ca ne vous va pas ? Tant pis ! Maintenant dehors !! Et inutile de vous dire que si vous parlez de ma relation avec l'agent Booth à qui que se soit vous risquez d'avoir quelques soucis ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ??

Josh (étonné) : Euh … oui

Brennan : Alors au revoir (elle lui montre la porte) La sortie c'est par là ! (une fois que Josh fut sorti) Ca fait du bien ! Bon maintenant : trouvé Angela !

Bones déambula pendant près de dix minutes dans tout l'institut avant de la trouver… dans son bureau !

Angela : Ma chérie, justement je te cherchais !

Brennan : Moi aussi …

Angela (toute contente) : C'est à propos de Josh ?

Brennan : euh non … mais maintenant que tu en parles …

Angela : Il te plait hein !! J'en étais sûre !!

Brennan : Bon écoute … euh … c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal mais bon … j'ai quelqu'un et pour l'instant ton Josh à part m'agacer il ne fait pas grand chose de bien.

Angela : Attends, attends … tu as dis quoi ?

Brennan : Il m'énerve !!!

Angela : nan nan, ce que tu as dit avant !! Tu as quelqu'un ??

Brennan (un peu gênée) : oui

Angela : Et c'est qui ?

Brennan : Booth

Angela (criant et sautant partout) QUOI !!!

Brennan (regardant partout autour) : Mais calme toi, c'est pas la fin du monde !!

Angela (la prenant dans ses bras) : Tu peux pas savoir comment je suis contente pour toi !!

Brennan : merci mais bon … c'est peut-être pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat quand même. Et bien sûr pas un mot à qui que se soit.

Angela : Bien sûr… (voyant le regard sceptique de Bones) Je te le jure.

Brennan : Bon, très bien … maintenant que ce « problème » est réglé, je voulais te parler d'hypnose.

Angela : D'hypnose ?

Brennan : oui d'hypnose. Il se peut que se soit le seul moyen de savoir ce qui est arrivé à la victime du parc.

Angela : OK, et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Brennan : Et bien … comment ça se passe, qui est-ce qu'il faut appeler…

Angela : Je crois que j'ai gardé la carte de celle avec qui je l'ai fait … mais je ne sais plus du tout où je l'ai mise … je te la donne quand je la retrouve.

Brennan : OK, bon ben à plus tard alors !

Angela : Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec Josh ?

Brennan : Ah ça c'est plus mon problème : c'est le tient. C'est toi qui lui a dit que j'étais libre et c'est ton ami alors tu te débrouille avec… salut !

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, Bones remplit des rapports qu'elle avait en retard et commença à se pencher de plus près sur les os de Ian Evans. Vers 18 heures, Booth arriva tout sourire et se dirigea tout de suite vers le bureau de Bones.

Booth : Alors t'es prête ?

Brennan : Oui, je suis prête.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et sortit de son bureau. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'institut, ils furent interpelés par Angela.

Angela : Brennan !!!

Brennan : oui ?

Angela (petit sourire) : Bonjour Booth, Comment ça va ?

Booth : Euh … bien pourquoi ?

Angela : Comme ça. Vous allez où ?

Brennan : Bon Angela qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire de si important ?

Angela : Hein ? … Ah oui, j'ai retrouvé la carte du Dr Sligh

Brennan : C'est qui ?

Angela : Pour l'hypnose !

Brennan : Ah oui, c'est vrai

Angela : Et ben dis donc, t'as pas trop la tête au boulot !! Bonne soirée (elle s'en va vite fait avant d'avoir droit à des réflexions !)

En sortant, Booth n'arrêta pas de regarder.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, j'ai été obligé de lui dire !!

Booth : Tu sais ce que j'en pense… pas de problème

Brennan : Bon, on va où ?


	9. Chapter 9

Booth : objectif simple : une petite soirée tranquille que tous les deux. Ca te va ?

Brennan (regardant autour puis l'embrassant) : C'est parfait !

Booth : Ah non !

Brennan : Quoi ??

Booth : Si tu commences comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'à la fin de la soirée !

Brennan (l'embrassant de plus belle) : Il faudra bien pourtant !! Bon on y va ?

Booth (la prenant par la main) : C'est partit !!!

Ils roulèrent pendant près d'un quart d'heure et arrivèrent enfin devant une grande fête foraine.

Brennan (riant) : c'est ça que tu appelle une petite soirée tranquille ?

Booth : oui pourquoi ?

Brennan : Je te préviens tout de suite que moi je fais toutes les attractions et tu va être obligé de venir avec moi, ça va pas être si tranquille que ça…

Booth (se penchant vers elle) : c'est pas grave … tu sais bien que pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi !

Brennan (l'embrassant) : Ouh là !! Je vois que le romantique est de sortie !!

Booth : Eh qu'est ce que tu crois !! Allez, tout le monde dehors !!

Ils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers les caisses. Booth avait déjà réservé leurs places. Ils décidèrent de faire dans un premier temps le tour du parc pour voir tout ce qu'il y avait. Ils déambulèrent donc pendant un petit moment main dans la main. Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à faire les attractions, ils commencèrent par l'incontournable grande roue. Palais des glaces, grand huit, tire à la carabine, barbe à papa, bières… tout y passa, même la maison des clowns !! Et oui, pour elle il ferait n'importe quoi. Après ce moment d'émotion intense, ils prirent deux hot dogs et allèrent manger dans un parc où il y avait des petits concerts gratuits. Après une soirée tout ce qu'il y a de plus sage, ils allèrent chez Brennan. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'ascenseur et que Temperance essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir sa porte, Booth commençait déjà à l'embrasser dans le cou, sur les épaules, ils se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers la chambre et finirent leur soirée en beauté.

Le lendemain, quand Temperance arriva au Jefferson, elle fut « enlevée » par Angela qui l'emmena dans son bureau :

Angela : Alors raconte !!!

Brennan : Raconte quoi ?

Angela (regard noir) : Ta soirée … (chuchotant) avec Booth !

Brennan : … et ben c'était bien

Angela : Je m'en doute … mais vous avez fait quoi ??

Brennan : Angela !!!

Angela : Alors ??? Cinéma, ballades …

Brennan : On est allé dans une fête foraine et après on est allé voir des concerts dans un parc. TU te rends compte, j'ai même réussi à le faire aller dans la maison de clowns !!

Angela : Ouh là, alors il n'y a pas de doute : il est vraiment fou de toi !!

Cam (qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau) : Qui ça ?

Brennan (paniquée) : Euh ..

Angela : Josh, un de mes amis que je lui ais présenté.

Brennan (un peu gênée) : Bon euh … je vais y aller, j'ai du travail.

Cam : Vous avez des pistes pour l'affaire du parc ?

Brennan : Oui, je dois prendre rendez-vous avec le Dr Sligh pour mettre sous hypnose notre principal suspect. Ca semble être notre dernier moyen pour lui tirer des informations.

Cam : Bon ben allez y, après il faudra que vous me fassiez le rapport sur les différentes blessures de la victime.

Brennan : J'y vais…

Après environ quatre heures de travail ininterrompu, Booth arriva dans son bureau.

Brennan : Ah salut, c'est bon j'ai pris rendez-vous avec le médecin pour Mr Evans et … pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Booth : On a un problème !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit de sa veste une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit. Quand elle vit ce qu'elle contenait, son visage changea de couleur. Booth ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse devenir aussi blanc en si peu de temps et pris peur quand elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan : Oh non, c'est pas vrai !!! Mais qui …

Booth : Sur cette question là j'ai ma petite idée, je te parie que ça commence par un J.

Brennan (énervée) : Oui, ça je m'en doutais aussi, ce qui m'embête le plus c'est qu'il soit rentré dans mon appartement, si ça se trouve il était là quand on est rentré !!

Booth : Nan c'est pas possible, regarde.

Il retira tout le contenu de l'enveloppe et l'étala sur le bureau de Temperance : des photos ; d'eux ; pendant leur soirée … et leur nuit !

Booth : Il nous a suivi à la fête foraine, dans les rues et dans le parc, il était toujours derrière nous, si il nous était passé devant pour rentrer dans ton appartement on l'aurait vu quand même !!

Brennan : Oui, sans doute. Mais regarde, cette photo là est prise à l'opposé de la fenêtre … du haut de mon armoire !! Il a bien fallu qu'il rentre à un moment ou à un autre !!

Elle se leva et alla s'installer sur le canapé de son bureau, Booth s'installa sur l'accoudoir.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Booth (soupirant) : J'en sais rien …

A ce moment là, Zack arriva dans le bureau.

Zack : Ca ne va pas Dr Brennan ?

Brennan : Si pourquoi ?

Zack : Et bien vous êtes allongée sur votre canapé…

Brennan : Je médite. Tu as trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ?

Zack : Euh … non pourquoi ?

Brennan : Parce que tu es entré en trombe dans mon bureau peut-être

Zack : Ah oui, quelqu'un a déposé ça pour vous.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe et les laissa seuls dans le bureau. Booth se rapprocha de Brennan pour voir ce que contenait l'enveloppe.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Brennan : Un mot … de Josh … en complément des photos.

Booth : Je peux voir ?

Temperance lui tendit la feuille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage se crispait. En effet, Josh leur demandait une grosse somme d'argent en échange de son silence, et leur assurait que, évidemment, il possédait des doubles de toute les photos et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait, et que bien sûr le tout serait divulgué à leurs patrons respectifs.

Brennan : Tu crois que le FBI pourrait faire quelque chose ?

Booth : Bien sûr, le truc c'est qu'il faudra que Cullen soit au courant pour nous. Il me fait confiance mais quand même pas au point de me donner tout ce qu'il me faut sans savoir de quoi il est question.

Brennan (soupirant) : Oui, c'est normal.

Booth (la prenant dans ses bras) : Ne t'inquiète pas, on va l'avoir. Il faut juste mettre Camille et Cullen au courant…

Brennan : Oui, là je crois qu'on n'a plus vraiment le choix. On va faire comment ?

Booth : T'inquiètes pas, j'ai ma petite idée

Brennan (riant): Ouh là, tu me fais peur là !!

Booth (l'embrassant) : Bon j'y vais, j'ai quelque chose à voir au bureau et je repasse après.

Brennan : OK, moi aussi j'ai du boulot, on ne va quand même pas s'arrêté de bosser pour ce taré !!

Booth (l'embrassant de plus belle) : J'adore quand tu es en colère !!

Brennan (souriant) : Ouai ben méfie-toi, on ne sait jamais !

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Temperance repris son travail, continua à rédiger ses rapports et alla voir Zack sur la plateforme pour voir où il en était.

Brennan : Alors, ça avance ?

Zack : Pas tellement ! On ne peut plus rien trouver sur les os. Toutes les blessures qu'on a trouvées sont compatibles avec l'accident de voiture qui a tué la mère de la victime. Tant que vous n'avez pas mis le père sous hypnose, je ne peux rien ajouter.

Brennan : Ok, bon ben … il y a plein de squelettes très très vieux qui ne demande qu'à être identifiés, ça devrait t'occupé en attendant les résultats de l'hypnose !!

Zack : Bien sûr Dr Brennan.

Alors qu'elle allait voir où en étaient Hodgings et ses petits insectes, elle aperçu Booth entrer dans le bureau de Camille … suivit de Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

Brennan : Alors Jack, qu'est-ce que tu nous as trouvé de beau ?

Jack : Rien de bien nouveau malheureusement mais …

A ce moment là, Booth monta sur la plateforme.

Booth (criant) : BONES !!

Brennan (se retournant) : Quoi ??

Booth : tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Elle monta sur la plateforme pour voir ce qu'il voulait mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler. A peine fut-elle arrivée à sa hauteur qu'il la prit par le bras et l'embrassa passionnément devant tout le monde qui se trouvait dans le labo : Angela qui était sorti en courant de son bureau au cri de Booth, Jack qui était resté près de son bureau en bas de la plateforme, Zack qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait, Cullen qui avait l'air satisfait, Camille qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre et quelques autres techniciens. Lorsque Temperance et Booth se séparèrent, la plupart des gens se mirent à applaudir. A la demande de Camille, tout le monde se remit au travail peu de temps après. Booth et Temperance quant à eux allèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Booth : Tu m'en veux ?

Brennan : humm… je sais pas. Je pensais que cette « révélation » serait un mauvais moment à passer mais finalement …(souriant) ça a été assez agréable.

Booth : Pas de problème alors.

Brennan : Ils l'ont pris comment Cullen et Camille ?

Booth (en s'asseyant sur le canapé) : Cullen l'a très bien pris, il m'a même dit qu'il pensait que ça arriverait avant, on aurait cru entendre Angela ! Pour Camille ça a été un peu plus difficile mais ça il fallait s'y attendre.

Brennan : C'est pour ça que Cullen est venu avec toi ?

Booth : Nan nan, il voulait juste lui dire qu'il ne serait pas possible de casser notre partenariat. (en s'approchant d'elle) Tu te rends compte qu'on est la meilleure équipe de tout le service des homicides ! J'ai vu les statistiques !!

Bones regarda sa montre.

Brennan : Ouh là, si on veut garder notre rang, il vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille, il faut que tu ailles chercher Mr Evans et que tu l'emmène chez le Dr Sligh pour dans une heure. Je te rejoins là bas.

Booth (l'embrassant) : Ok, bon ben à tout de suite alors.

Une heure plus tard, tout le monde se retrouvait dans le bureau du Dr Sligh. Booth et Temperance se tenaient dans un coin pendant que des policiers faisaient enter Mr Evans et l'installaient dans un fauteuil.

Dr Sligh : Bon, nous allons pouvoir commencer. (aux policiers) Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il vous plait ?

Booth (en réponse aux regards de ceux ci) : Vous pouvez aller attendre dans le couloir.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, la séance commença réellement.

Dr Sligh : Bon Mr Evans, on va commencer. Je vais vous demander de fermer les yeux et de vous concentrer.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, le détenu fit tout de suite ce que le médecin lui demandait, sans une seule protestation.

Dr Sligh : Parfait, maintenant je vais vous demander de penser à rien, au vide complet, au néant … bien, maintenant je vais compter jusqu'à trois et vous vous endormirez. Je vous poserai ensuite des questions auxquelles vous répondrez instantanément, vous ne réfléchirez pas. Si une autre voix que la mienne vous pose une question vous répondrez de la même manière. Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

Evans : Oui

Dr Sligh : Parfait., alors on y va. Un … deux … trois. Est-ce que vous m'entendez Mr Evans ?

Evans : Oui

Dr Sligh : Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Evans : Thomas Evans

Dr Sligh : Vous vivez à Seattle avec votre femme et vos trois filles ?

Evans : Non, je vis à Washington, ma femme est décédée dans un accident de voiture et je n'ai qu'un fils.

Dr Sligh : Très bien, maintenant c'est l'agent Booth qui va vous poser des questions. (à Booth) Vous pouvez y aller.

Booth : OK, Mr Evans je voudrais que vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est réellement passé le jour de la disparition de votre fils dans le parc de White Hill, après sa sortie de l'école …


	12. Chapter 12

Alors que la séance d'hypnose était terminée depuis plus d'une heure et qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau de Booth, Bones n'en revenait toujours pas.

Bones : C'est horrible !

Booth (soupirant) : Je sais, mais malheureusement pour Ian, on ne peut plus rien faire.

Bones : Je sais mais quand même ! Tu te rends compte, son fils !!

En effet Mr Evans leur avait avoué qu'il avait amené son fils au parc après avoir été le chercher à l'école. Alors qu'il le regardait joué, il lui avait demandé de le suivre et l'avait attiré près des bois. Là, il avait commencé à lui reprocher la mort de sa mère et lui avait mis une bonne baffe. C'est cela que l'enfant avait rapporté à sa mère. Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'est ce qui avait suivi : Evans avait tout d'abord essayé d'étrangler son fils mais comme il avait remarqué que ça le faisait souffrir, il avait décidé de le « soulager » en lui donnant un coup sur la tête avec une pierre. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait décidé de l'enterrer près de l'aire de jeu, pour se « faire pardonner ».

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir pour aller dîner, un agent vint à leur rencontre.

Agent : Agent Booth ?

Booth : Oui ?

Agent : Mr Lourdauh est arrivé, je l'ai mis dans la salle d'interrogatoire n°2.

Booth : Très bien merci. On va manger et on s'en occupe après.

Agent : Et il va rester a poiroter dans la salle ?

Booth (en prenant la main de Bones et en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur) : Oui !!

Bones : C'est qui ce Mr Lourdauh ?

Booth (en rigolant) : C'est Josh !

Bones : On peut dire que son nom lui convient à celui-là !!

Leur dîner se passa très bien, ils rirent beaucoup en imaginant la réaction de Josh quand il avait été arrêté et comment il devait réagir à ce moment même à attendre dans la salle d'interrogatoire, attente qu'ils s'amusaient à faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Après un dîner d'environ une heure et demi, ils se décidèrent tout de même à aller le voir.


	13. Chapter 13

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Josh était affalé sur la table et semblait dormir. Booth ne put réprimer un petit sourire narquois et tout à coup, il se mit à tambouriner sur la table avec ses poings et lui cria dans les oreilles.

Booth : ALORS, COMMENT CA VA ?!!

Josh (sursautant) : Aaah, nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ?

Booth (regardant Temperance qui n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de rire) : Très bien merci.

Pendant leur repas, Booth et Bones avaient décidé de tout faire pour faire enrager Josh le plus possible. Booth s'assit donc en face de Josh et Temperance vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

Booth : Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles ?

Josh : nan mais ne vous gênez pas surtout !

Brennan (en regardant Booth ) : J'ai pas compris là.

Josh : On n'a pas gardé les vaches ensembles !! Vous n'avez pas à me tutoyer !

Booth : Ah bon, je croyais qu'après ça (il déposa les photos sur la table) on était devenus intimes !

Josh : Oh c'est bon …

Brennan : Nan c'est pas bon justement !!

Booth : Vous vous êtes bien rincé l'œil ?

Josh : Ouai ça pouvait aller merci…

Il fut coupé par le poing de Bones dans sa figure.

Josh : Nan mais vous êtes folle

Booth : Tu changes de vocabulaire si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une autre.

Josh : Allez y comme ça je pourrais porter plainte.

Booth : Oh, c'est dommage pour vous mais je ne pense pas qu'à 23h15 il y ait encore grand monde ici. C'est dommage hein ??

Josh : franchement je me demande comment les agents sont recrutés ici !!

Booth : Allez, on rajoute insulte à agent fédéral … Juste une petite question, vous jouez pour rester le plus longtemps en prison ou quoi ?

Josh : Pourquoi ?

Bones : A ton avis ? Chantage et insulte à agent, T'es bon pour au moins quinze ans. Je t'avouerai que moi aussi je le fais mais je sais comment me faire pardonner.

Elle commença alors à embrasser passionnément Booth. Josh ne savait plus trop où se mettre.

Josh : Bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne le referais plus.

Booth : Ah non, ça c'est sûr!! Si je te vois encore roder dans les parages, après ta peine de prison évidemment, tu ne vas pas comprendre tout ce qu'il va t'arriver, c'est clair ?!!

Josh : Euh … oui

Bones : Et bien il voudrait mieux pour toi. (à Booth) Bon on y va nous , il ne vas pas en plus nous gâcher toute notre soirée.

Booth : T'as raison, moi aussi j'avais d'autres projet pour cette soirée.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la salle, laissant là Josh qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. A la sortie, Booth alla voir un des agents qui étaient encore là.

Booth : Bon, il est toujours dans la salle, quand vous aurez fini ce que vous avez à faire vous pourrez allez l'amener à sa cellule. Mais ne vous pressez pas, il aime bien attendre.

Sur ce, il prit Temperance par les épaules et ils sortirent du bâtiment du FBI pour profiter du reste de leur soirée.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Et voila ! c'est fini!_

_Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ??_

_La suite bientôt dans "le calme avant la tempête"._


End file.
